Horror in Hillwood HA
by ashleeXsayXwah
Summary: Arnold's back in town. However when the truth behind an old myth exposes itself what will happen? Who will die? Who will Lie? A horror story to die for literately for the Hillwood Gang. Romance, hope, and horror collide in this epic tale.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 Life Comes to you and Life Leaves You

I ran. My cornflower hair whishing in the breeze. I ran from something but I didn't know what. Today I was seventeen, today marked seventeen. It didn't feel like an average October 7th. It'd been over five years since I'd run these neighborhood streets with my childhood friend Gerald. I had moved with my grandparents to Isle Island New York where we lived quite comfortably until their passing. My grandmother went first. My grandpa due to lonesomeness passed shortly after. Though my old yet newly found roommate Oscar swore it was because Grandpa couldn't find where Grandma had hidden his pills.

Mr. Hyunh had traveled to the funeral and after insisted I move back to the boarding house with him. So with no family to turn to I returned to my old bedroom and old Boarding house family. Today was a mockery of a birthday. My first day back in Hillwood so far was lonesome and aggravating. I had nothing to go by but the hollow echo of a childhood memory. It was this same memory I used to guide me as I ran all over town, with no starting point or finishing point.

What was a birthday anyway? A birthday was nothing more then a marking point, something for mankind to document. A birthday was nothing more but a rotten recognition that you were one year closer to dying. I was seventeen but without a family to celebrate it with I felt like I was a hundred and seventeen years old today. My ivory hands clutched my blue New York Yankees hat as I raced across town. I clung tightly to my hat it felt like the only object gravitating me to reality. I'd passed many shops that still remained in this sleepy town that had once held so much promise of happiness to me. I figured I'd run as fast as my large Blue converse could carry me. The question was where or to whom they would carry me towards. My answer came sooner then later.

As I raced around the corner I felt a forceful impact. I collapsed hard my head hitting the dirty pavement. I was dazed; I could feel myself close to fainting. First, fear sprang into my spirit, how badly had my lack of attention hurt whoever I'd just rammed into? Second, embarrassment as I heard a raspy Tara Reed voice groan. I wanted to lift all 6'0 of my brawny body up. I wanted to pick the girl with the pretty raspy voice up. I wanted to be a man to protect her, even though I'd been the one to initially put the girl in danger. I wanted to do many masculine things, but I couldn't my vision was blurry as I realized my head was bleeding.

I'd learned through my parents, grandparents, and life in general, life comes to you when you are born; and life will leave you just as quickly. I'd learned when your number is up it's up no questions asked. My head began to throb as I continued bleeding. Was this my number? Was my number 17? "Hey Arnold!" The raspy yet feminine voice shouted with mixed anger and surprise. A smile curved across my face from ear to ear. If it was my time at least I went out with one hell of a babe for an Angel. I couldn't recognize her but she was perfect. Her wavy blonde long locks caressed my flaming blushed cheeks. Her Sapphire eyes deep as the blue seas switched from anger to alarm as she too noticed I was bleeding heavy. Her plump pink lips curling into an oh of alarm.

Now normally though I was quite the lady's man, I was such do to being an impeccable gentleman. This girl though, I couldn't help myself. The way her pink dress clung to her hourglass body, and how her dress, though unrevealing clung to her full D cup chest did not leave my seventeen year old hormonal mind much to the imagination.

Her cream skin turned a deep scarlet as she took notice to my wandering eyes. "My eyes are up here football head!" She scowled. "I'm going to get you to a hospital and after that if you look at my boobs again you'll meet old Betsy and the Avengers you hear!" I chuckled the girl's raspy little voice was just too adorable when she tried to make it sound aggressive. Something about her snide comments were so familiar to me but you can't really focus on much when you feel like you're on the verge of a coma. I pulled her on top of me. I clutched her arms bringing those blue eyes as close to my own light blue shade as I could. If I was going to die right now there was something I needed to tell someone, anyone, and so why not this radiant creator?

"Under the floor boards of my house I have a stash of collected coins. I was going to save them for my kids. Since I'm dying or whatever though, go to my friend Gerald Johanssen, tell him to take you to my boarding house and split the coins. It's worth a fortune. Tell Albert: "That'll do pig; that'll do." I laughed at my own movie related humor the girl did too. My pet pig Albert was all I had left of my family. Her laugh was a serenade. "Arnold. You'll be alright, thanks for telling me about your stash though, after all this help I'll be giving it'll make it easier for you to pay your fee to me." I patted her hair and winced as I watched the platinum blonde shade become tainted with crimson from my head wound, I'd forgotten I'd been touching my head.

"Close your eyes now, my friend Phoebe's called an ambulance." The girl assured me as she put my head on her lap letting my wound stain her perfect pink dress. "Thanks stranger." I sighed in relief as I began to rest my eyes. "I don't know about stranger; but I haven't been in a stranger situation before." The girl teased. Her joke and sirens were the last thing I heard before the world began to tilt and fade into black.

Chapter 1 Life Comes to you and Life Leaves You

Writer's Note. I will continue once I get a few reviews this is my first cartoon based fanfic so why not with character's from my favorite cartoon.


	2. Chapter 2

I ran. My cornflower hair whishing in the breeze. I ran from something but I did not know what. Today I was seventeen, today marked seventeen. It did not feel like an average October 7. It had been over five years since I had run these neighborhood streets with my childhood friend Gerald. I had moved with my grandparents to Isle Island New York where we lived quite comfortably until their passing. My grandmother went first. My grandpa due to lonesomeness passed shortly after. Though my old yet newly found roommate Oscar swore it was because Grandpa could not find where Grandma had hidden his pills.

Mr. Hyunh had traveled to the funeral and after insisted I move back to the boarding house with him. So with no family to turn to I returned to my old bedroom and old Boarding house family. Today was a mockery of a birthday. My first day back in Hillwood so far was lonesome and aggravating. I had nothing to go by but the hollow echo of a childhood memory. It was this same memory I used to guide me as I ran all over town, with no starting point or finishing point.

What was a birthday anyway? A birthday was nothing more then a marking point, something for humankind to document. A birthday was nothing more but a rotten recognition that you were one year closer to dying. I was seventeen but without a family to celebrate it with, I felt like I was a hundred and seventeen years old today. My ivory hands clutched my blue New York Yankees hat as I raced across town. I clung tightly to my hat it felt like the only object gravitating me to reality. I had passed many shops that remained in a sleepy town that had once held so much promise of happiness to me. I figured I would run as fast as my large Blue converse could carry me. The question was where or to whom they would carry me towards. My answer came sooner then later.

As I raced around the corner, I felt a forceful impact. I collapsed hard my head hitting the dirty pavement. I was dazed; I could feel myself close to fainting. First, fear sprang into my spirit, how badly had my lack of attention hurt whoever I had just rammed into? Second, embarrassment as I heard a raspy Tara Reed voice groan. I wanted to lift all 6'0 of my brawny body up. I wanted to pick the girl with the raspy voice up. I wanted to be a man to protect her, even though I had been the one to initially put the girl in danger. I wanted to do many masculine things, but I could not my vision was blurry as I realized my head was bleeding.

I had learned through my parents, grandparents, and life in general, live comes to you when you are born; and life will leave you just as quickly. I had learned when your number is up it's up no questions asked. My head began to throb as I continued bleeding. Was this my number? Was my number 17? "Hey Arnold!" The raspy yet feminine voice shouted with mixed anger and surprise. A smile curved across my face from ear to ear. If it was my time, at least I went out with one hell of a babe for an Angel. I could not recognize her but she was perfect. Her wavy blonde long locks caressed my flaming blushed cheeks. Her Sapphire eyes deep as the blue seas switched from anger to alarm as she too noticed I was bleeding heavy. Her plump pink lips curling into an oh of alarm.

Now normally though I was quite the lady's man, I was such do to being an impeccable gentleman. This girl though, I couldn't help myself. The way her pink dress clung to her hourglass body, and how her dress, though unrevealing clung to her full D cup chest did not leave my seventeen-year-old hormonal mind much to the imagination.

Her cream skin turned a deep scarlet as she took notice to my wandering eyes. "My eyes are up here football head!" She scowled. "I'm going to get you to a hospital and after that if you look at my boobs again you'll meet old Betsy and the Avengers you hear!" I chuckled the girl's raspy little voice was just too adorable when she tried to make it sound aggressive. Something about her snide comments were so familiar to me but you can't really focus on much when you feel like you're on the verge of a coma. I pulled her on top of me. I clutched her arms bringing those blue eyes as close to my own light blue shade as I could. If I was going to die right now there was something I needed to tell someone, anyone, and so why not this radiant creator?

"Under the floor boards of my house I have a stash of collected coins. I was going to save them for my kids. Since I'm dying or whatever though, go to my friend Gerald Johanssen, tell him to take you to my boarding house and split the coins. It's worth a fortune. Tell Albert: "That'll do pig; that'll do." I laughed at my own movie related humor the girl did too. My pet pig Albert was all I had left of my family. Her laugh was a serenade. "Arnold. You'll be alright, thanks for telling me about your stash though, after all this help I'll be giving it'll make it easier for you to pay your fee to me." I patted her hair and winced as I watched the platinum blonde shade become tainted with crimson from my head wound, I'd forgotten I'd been touching my head.

"Close your eyes now, my friend Phoebe's called an ambulance." The girl assured me as she put my head on her lap letting my wound stain her perfect pink dress. "Thanks stranger." I sighed in relief as I began to rest my eyes. "I don't know about stranger; but I haven't been in a stranger situation before." The girl teased. Her joke and sirens was the last thing I heard before the world began to tilt and fade into black.

Chapter 2 Football Fantasy

Young love is the sweetest, old love is the deepest.

Arnold had been in the hospital for two weeks now. He'd finally come around a few days ago and all of our old neighborhood friends had already visited and promised him fun times once released from the hospital. Everyone except me. I was nervous my mind replaying the events repeatedly. I shivered recalling as his eyes had wondered across my body making it plain where his mind wandered. I frowned it was only because he didn't realize I was Helga G. Pataki.

My frown deepened. Why did I care anyway? Arnold had been gone for years. I wasn't the same obsessive little girl anymore. In fact, I shouldn't be thinking about Arnoldo at all, I was the most popular girl in high school right next to Rhonda and my boyfriend Hector. I smiled Hector was perfect for me. Hector was hot, popular, and spunky, even our names went well together. Therefore, if Hector and Helga is such a perfect match why did my mind wander to Arnold I wondered to myself. My eyes strayed to a notebook I'd long forgotten since sophomore year. A notebook that was filled with love letters never sent. All letters that were to Arnold Phillip Shortman.

My heart hurt slightly as I thought of seeing him later today. Once Arnold realized Helga Pataki had been the one to bump him straight into a one-week coma the delusion of his possible attraction would be gone. However, I enjoyed Hector's company and his fooling around I knew it wasn't love. I'd created the illusion I no longer loved Arnold but I knew in the deepest repressed spaces of my soul I would always love Arnold. He'd been the first person to ever show me affection or self worth. No matter how old I got I'd always remember the boy who had shielded me from the rain in preschool. The boy who gave me my first compliment in life. "I like your bow cause it matches your outfit." I smiled to myself. Old crushes die hard I pondered to myself as I finished applying mascara.

I smiled as I wrapped a bright pink bow around my head like a headband. I had spent all morning curling my hair, plucking my eyebrows, putting my best make-up on. If I was going to have my heart stomped out by the guy of my dreams, then I was going to at least look like the girl of his. I glanced in the mirror. Mother Nature had blessed me with a nice pair of breast but I was not the type of woman to flaunt it. I wore a plain pink t-shirt that had a small pocket on the chest. I matched my top with black shorts to complement my long white silk legs; finished with classic pink slip on Vans. The outfit was plain but it hugged all the right places and balanced out my overdone face and hair.

"You look perfect as a picture." Rhonda approved. "Arnold is usually wide awake at this time, I'll take the bus with you, but I won't be visiting Curly and I have a date." Rhonda added as she swiped her long luscious dark hair out from her brown eyes. I cracked a grin, I guess after years of a guy sending you flowers you forget he's a weirdo. I was still close to Phoebe but Rhonda and I had built a friendship as well. Our friendship was not one of comradeship like Phoebe and I but that of power.

Together Rhonda and I ran the entire school. No one would dare approach us or deny us. I was school president. I was leader of the girl Lacrosse team, School newspaper editor, and dance planner. Nothing went through that high school without meeting my approval first. I was someone who made Big Bob proud. Just as big Bob ran his corporation I ran my high school. Miriam even appreciated me now that I was as physically appealing as my sister Olga, though I would never be as soft spoken or weak as my older sister.

Before I realized my wondering thoughts had led me through my bus trip all the way in front of the hospital room door. My hand quivered and I smacked it down. I tapped the door lightly. It wasn't too late to turn back. I could run out of the building keep locked and safe inside my delusion of Arnold's desire for me in return. I could've done that had I not knocked on the door. "I'm up come in!" Arnold called his voice much deeper then the nine year old I recalled obsessing over in Elementary.

"Football Head," My voice teased lightly. "Helga, I thought after how weird it got I wouldn't be able to see you, I've been wanting to talk to you." My breath shortened, damn him how could he still have so much power over my body. My mind was clear but my senses were jittery just by being face to face. I gave up trying to understand Arnold was my first taste of compassion and passion. I'd always have a soft spot for Arnold. "So, what's up?" I asked relieved that my voice did not sound like the fact that my heart was hammering in my throat. "Long time no see," He joked, but given the circumstances that even brought on this reunion it was dark humor.

It'd began when Phil and Pookie got word of mouth that Arnold's parents may still be alive. Rumor had it that a group of missing people had legitimately rescued a group of lost archeologist and explorers. Some had even been transported back to the states to their families. It was a very private affair. Helga only knew the whole story because Gerald had told Phoebe when they'd first got together and Arnold was still sending letters. Therefore, since many of the missing was being transported to Isle Island Arnold and his family moved away. After a few months, his grandparents grew discouraged that, their child was among those found. Yet, they could not bring themselves to leave. Eventually news came to them that his parents had indeed passed. They'd been ship wrecked many years ago. After that, Helga had no idea what had happened to him. The letters eventually came back to Gerald big letters stating; Return to Sender.

"So break it down to me cliff note version." I told him my eyebrow raised. "Gerald told some of the half notes so lets not beat around the bush and get to the details." Arnold said this with a swipe of his hand as if a light topic over coffee. "Once the news about my parents came my grandparents could finally grieve. No one should pass before their children." Arnold paused as if not how to place his words to her. The airy nature of his tone forgotten. "It was a sad time my grandparents fell ill with grief I started working and supporting our little house," He paused. "Had to be the man of the house support my little family." Helga looked into his eyes only imagining how bitter it would make someone, of course not someone kind-hearted such as himself however.

He smiled. Helga couldn't help but let the corner of her lip curl up. He had a vibrant smile it was infectious. His light blue eyes still had a kind gleam like when they were in Fourth grade. Her stomach repeatedly did flips and she felt like she was right back in fourth grade. An anger brewed inside her too. How could he forget them so easily. So many wasted letters. So many nights of emptiness there was no one else I could call football head, run into at the corner, or a face that fit more perfectly into my locket. It had taken me a while to destroy my shrine, my locket however I kept in a little keepsake box under the floorboards.

"Well what happened," Helga insisted a polite but persistent listener. I got lost in taking care of my family. The grief. I didn't just loose the hope of my parents that day. My family existed in that little house by the beach, but it wasn't a home. There was always an air of sadness. Without anyone with me to go through it. I guess, well, I became my own shoulder to lean on. I didn't want to burden Gerald with my lack of luck so I isolated myself. What started as forgetting to write one week turned into a few weeks. When I'd saved up enough I moved them into a cozier house and lost the final connection. Grandpa Phil still talked to some of the people from the Boarding House so when he passed I notified them. So now here we are." He finished the last sentence so suddenly he was almost out of breath.

I looked over unsatisfied. "So Tell me, after all this time I was that easy to forget. You wrote Gerald but to the rest of us you were gone. How could you not know me last week." I couldn't quite stifle the sting in my voice. There was a look in Arnold's eyes that sent a shiver down my spine an unspeakable chill. Almost as if he saw through me! "Helga, I thought of the girl with the pink bow in her hair. The girl who bullied only because she had a hurt to hide. Wondered if she'd ever found whatever it was she was missing inside." He stared intently into my eyes. This moment was so surreal! I'd fantasized many times in my head the exquisitely deep reunion. Now that it was actually here I was in shock! There was no way Arnold would see through this gal's poker face.

"Who do you think you are Arnoldo?" I scuffed, "Thinking after five years bucko you can waltz back into my life and tell me what my story is?" The distaste seeped from my voice, only perhaps because he hit the nail on the head. I had some hurt but mainly a secret to hide. I was in love with Arnold wanting nothing more but to have been childhood sweethearts. I would never tell then and I would never tell now. Hector was a good thing could I throw him away for a kid crush?

"I'm getting released from the hospital in a couple hours. Share a few chapters with me then." He smiled, "You can't judge a book by it's cover." Arnold looked at me in a way my nine year old self would have killed for. "Yes, see yeah over by Mr. Green's beef shop." I didn't even bat an eye lash as I accepted.

Now however I wasn't sure what to say or what to think. Was this betraying Hector my steady man? No, it was only to catch up. Only one last chance to show the side of me he could obviously sense was always there. For the sake of the kid in me, the Pataki I once was, I couldn't deny this twist of fate.

If only I knew what this night was to bring Arnold, I, and our whole group of friends. It was more then just a mere twist of fate it was a turning point of misfortune.

Chapter 1 Live Comes to you and Life Leaves You


	3. Chapter 3

It's going to get alot wilder from here on out guys. If you read this please review it's what encourages me to keep writing my chapters. I'm hoping more people show a liking to my story now that my imagination is only starting to kick off.

Chapter 3

I Like Like You.

"I want you to scream and yell, get mad at stupid things I do, at least then I would know you still care." Unknown.

"Man is you really dressing to impress for Helga Pataki?" Gerald asked his olive hand stroking his tall hair. "Gerald I've been gone a while I just want to make a good impression." Gerald rolled his eyes and scuffed. "No you noticed Helga hit puberty nice. Trust me after today you'll see Helga is still the same dictator she always was. Only difference is now she uses her looks to dominate world wide." Gerald laughed. I scrunched my nose in distaste at Gerald teasing her when she wasn't even here to defend herself.

I was proud. I combed my blonde hair back flexing in the mirror. I had every intention of showing Helga I was tough and could hang with her. "Where are you taking her anyway man?" Gerald asked now stroking his goatee. "Sid told me there's a local carnival so I'm taking her." I stated simply as I swung my red plaid shirt over my blue wife beater. "Hey Arnold, who knows man maybe Helga only tormented you in elementary cause she loves you. Maybe you'll go in the tunnel of love and she'll profess her undying like like for you!" Gerald howled at his own humor. I rolled my emerald eyes irritated. There was no why I would tell Gerald the truth. That after all this time, I had discovered that it had been my nine-year-old self who as kids they would have said liked liked Helga.

I briefly recalled my childhood dream of visiting my cousin Arnie out in the countryside. How in my dream I was attracted to Hilda who just happened to be exactly like the kinder side of Helga. I recalled the time we did the tango at an April Fools Dance. How her clever trick of fooling me into believing she was blind secretly attracted me. She was clever and that was sexy. I recalled as I pressed my nose against hers my emerald eyes piercing in to sapphire ones. I had even realized a few years ago after I had moved that Helga had been my first date. The French Cecilia with the poodle hair had always been Helga. I realized though she'd at times annoyed me beyond belief, tormented me, and even abused my kind demeanor I loved her. She was the first person I had ever felt concern for. The first person my own age I had ever met. The first date I had. My first kiss on a rooftop. I blushed remembering the shock of her kiss. How I had secretly felt a spark between our lips.

"Well you better start walking to her house man." Gerald said taking me out of my fantasy of kissing her again. "Yeah thanks." I hurried out the door clutching on to a skateboard. I didn't have a job out here in Hillwood yet. I still had a lot of money in my savings from selling the beach house back in the island. At last I reached Helga's front door I couldn't believe that I was on a nervous edge for Helga G. Pataki, but it was true butterflies fluttered freely in my belly. I hadn't noticed I'd been smiling until my smile wavered and I began to ease drop at the door.

"Miriam you lazy drunk! Look at this place! Disgusting the dishes hasn't been washed in days!" A man boomed furiously. "Huh, Oh, Bob sorry I've been a little scatter brained lately." Miriam slurred her voice clearly tipsy. I could here a crashing and I knew Bob was chucking dishes towards his wife. "Back off old man! You know I clean up right after school everyday!" My heart sank as the raspy little Tara Reed voice attempting to be tough. "Olga stay out of this. It's between me and your useless alcoholic mother!" Big bob roared. I knew I shouldn't ease drop but I didn't want to knock something told me Helga was the only thing standing in the way of Miriam getting an unjust beating. I had always sensed as a kid that Helga was neglected at home but it was like a personal stab to have it confirmed with my own ears.

"Helga dad my name is Helga!" The raspy voice screeched with furry. "Bob, honey just take a breath." Miriam answered monotone. I flinched as I heard an echoing slap. "Get off her Sap!" The raspy voice hollered and I could hear thrashing as if someone was trying to throw a person off their back. I was about to turn the doorknob and storm into the house when the door flung open and I was toppled on by a mane of platinum hair. We both toppled down the front steps and I could taste the salt of tears on my tong. "We really need to stop running into each other like this football head." Her voice conveyed nothing of the horrific scene I'd overheard. I said nothing looking her over.

She wiped the tears off her face. How could it have taken me over a decade to realize how ravishing she truly was? The black of her liner made her orb like blue eyes gleam two gems. She wore a short blue strapless dress and matching Jimmy Choos. Her long blonde hair ironed down to her waist. She looked like an awoken sleeping beauty. "Helga I- I couldn't help but over hear." My rage seeped through my attempt to sound calm. "I'll be right back." I stated plainly ready to kick the door down and give Big Bob a dosage of his own medicine. Her touch was featherlike as she took her fingers tenderly across my face. I clutched her hand loosing my breath. "Forget about him it's a waste of time, lets just go okay?" She whispered in my ear and chills crept down my spine.

"Okay," It bothered me how easily she let her hand slip off my face as I responded. I put my arm over her shoulder not in flirtation but a friend showing his compassion and support. I appreciated that she did not shove my arm away. "Lets forget about the past few weeks." Helga took a step back standing in front of me I was pleased to see I was much taller then her now, my chin could rest on the top of her head.

"Hey I'm Helga G. Pataki and you are?" I laughed but she kept her hand outstretched for me to clutch. "Arnold P. Shortman." I played into her charade. "Nice to meet you. You have quite the smile there Bucko but given your oddly shaped head I am inclined to forget your name and substitute it with football head." She announced. "Well two can bully then." With that I flung her over my shoulder ignoring her weak protesting fists as I ran. We arrived in front of the carnival her tears of pain replaced with pleasure from all the laughter.

"Arnold I haven't been here since I sabotaged Lila." She said Lila with venom and I lifted my eyebrow curious to hear how she'd doomed Lila. "A story for another time." The corner of her painted red lips lifted an inside joke, for her to share, only with herself. At the mention of Lila I recalled the date I'd asked her on taking her to the same exact Cheese Carnival. Everything in this town seemed to linger connected to memories I had long since forgotten. I remembered hoping to impress Lila. Hoping she would "Like Like" me after and I would finally kiss her. Such irony that I secretly hoped the same things only this time with the girl I should have taken the first time.

"Look, lets do it." I said eager. Leading Helga to a man who was drawing cartoon versions of carnival goers. I was seventeen now. I had many women in my life before. I wasn't going to screw this up. I was Charming, understanding, trustworthy. Everything good for Helga. She'd see it too by the end of the night. Tonight meant more to me then any other fling or relationship I had with a girl. I wasn't the boy I was my first time visiting this carnival. My crush wasn't repressed anymore, at least, not to myself. Therefore, a good time is exactly what I showed Helga.

"I think we've went on every ride now!" Helga's voice was accelerated. "Face it Arnold I whooped you at Bumper Cars!" I chuckled as I offered her the rest of my corn dog. I couldn't help but smirk pleased that she took it and bit out where I'd already ate some. Helga's hair was in her face I brushed it back behind her ear enjoying the warmth of her flushing cheeks. Now was my chance. I could propose we go take a boat ride. Helga would say yes and then I would make my move. I would kiss her, corny like. Kiss her like we were in a Nicolas Sparks novel. I would profess my newly recognized attraction. In my mind Helga swooned telling me Gerald was right she'd always loved me. My daydream was curb stomped in an instant.

A guy with shaggy black hair and wide brown eyes smiled his leather biker gloved hands wrapping around her eyes. "Guess who doll face." His voice had a heavy New Jersey accent and I was confused by my sudden urge to smash his face in with my fists. "Sounds like a punk," Helga teased and I was relieved maybe he was one of Helga's weaker victims. "Punk huh? You weren't calling me that last night." His tone was much like a male version of herself. "Hector you stupid jerk face!" Helga stood up clenching her fists. "I'm a classy lady! You say that again and you'll be answering to Betsy and the five avengers!" Her voice was furious but somehow flirtatious too and I felt my heart slither to the ground waiting for her to stomp out.

So naturally, Helga had never been the one for games, sooner then later she beat my heart down to a bloody pulp. She kissed the scumbag right on his lips as he spun her in his arms his buff build close to my own. "Hector, my stud, I want you to meet an old friend of mine he's great you'll love him. He just moved back." She turned to me then and somehow my face already masked my crushed attitude with a wide smile. "Hector," He beamed, "Arnold," I informed the biker boy. "Pleasure meeting you." He said as he continued to shake my hand. I shook his hand back with an unnecessarily tight grip. "strong hand you got there." Hector said with mild surprise. I smirked as he shook his fingers.

"Oh Arnold! What an ever so lovely surprise!" A southern bell crooned. Looks like Hector hadn't come alone either. Right there before my eyes in a green plaid and black shorts her Auburn hair curled into two ponytails stood my kid crush Lila. The attraction was still there after all Lila was an attractive girl. Yet, it wasn't the same. The feeling of caring for her didn't feel so good mixed in with the throbbing aching hole Helga had just punched into my heart. "Well Lila and I were just sharing a neighborhood ghost story want us to cue you in?" Hector asked grabbing hold of Helga's hand. "Tell me about it stud." Helga's raspy voice swooned and the hurt made me instantly pull closer to Lila as I stood right next to her.

Helga and I politely listened to Hector's ghost story about the ghost bride. Both of us had heard it a million times. For whatever reason though we both decided to humor him and listen as if it were our first time. "So where's this going anyway?" It was a rude question, but I had a way with making my voice sound casual and curious even when I was snide. "The point blondie," Hector said in a way that made me recall Saved By The Bell. Was high school no matter what generation always the same? Was Hector just another Slater? Myself another Zach Morris? Helga our Kelly to fight for?

I shook my head getting my mind back into focus. "The point is Lila sweetheart over here, was just explaining to me that the Ghost Bride had hidden a treasure in the basement of her murdered sister's house. I say the four of us go looking for it." Hector insisted truly bemused by his idea. "That's trespassing Hector!" Lila scolded. "Well, babe I'm down if your down." Helga beamed an impish gleam in her eyes. "Lila is just too chicken." Helga taunted clucking at her. Lila scrunched her nose in distaste as I often did. "We're not chicken huh Lila!" I said wrapping my arm around her own. "Nope!" Lila agreed sticking her button nose in the air. "Then let the games begin!" Helga declared.

Author's Note: This is it guys our Adventure is only about to begin and many plot twists to come. Wonder why Hector and Lila were alone Hmm...

I love delving into this hey arnold fantasy it's very fun I enjoy it alot. I'm thinking of writing one more fanfic at the same time too. Anyway happy reading and I hope to gain alot more people to explore the Journey with Helga, Arnold, and I. 3


	4. Chapter 4

This chapter is a longer one just for you guys. I'm so happy to be gaining readers it makes me excited every time I post a new chapter! This chapter is the introduction to all the angst, action, horror, and romance that makes a story...well a story! I hope you guys enjoy it as much as I enjoyed posting it. As Helga said last chapter may the games begin! I adored poisiongirl's comment about Hector being Riff Raff lol. Thank you all for your motivation.

**Chapter 4**

**Spooky Silences**

_**"It's kinda hard to go out with someone, when you know, deep down, you're still in love with somebody else…" -Unknown**_

**Lila! Lila! Lila! Even as a teenager she was still a fake whore! Ugh! I hated her she was a typical feminine cliché of how woman kind should be. I didn't despise Lila, I envied her. I was an affection whore. I wanted Hector and I wanted Arnold. I was jealous that after all this time his body gravitated next to Lila's. I knew I couldn't have my cake and eat it too. I cared for Hector deeply he had been my first. However, could I tolerate Lila winning the guy of my fantasies from under my nose not once, but twice! I felt like the little girl with the unibrow and pig tails once more. Though it was immature I clucked at the goodie good taunting her for her morality. It was the most unobvious way to convey my jealousy.**

**Irony to be at this cheese carnival once more. Irony that I still had the intent of crushing Lila in front of Arnold. Irony still that my jeers as before only brought them closer. I watched as she scrunched her nose in distaste much similar to my loves facial expressions. Watched with envy as he wrapped his arm around her own. She was prettier then me still, or at least that's how I felt. Lila with her little size three figure I was a size six. Lila with her short button nose, my nose was narrow and long. Lila with her tanned skin and sprinkled freckles, I was as pale as paper. We were like night and day. I would never be Lila I'd learned that the hard way. I recalled the Halloween party and Arnold swooning over me. Unfortunately he only swooned do to my cheap version of Lila for a costume. I longed for Arnold to want me simply for me. Why did I care? I had a man already edgy and sexy who did love me for myself.**

**I looked at Hector with a softness in my eyes. He was a bad boy. Big Bob thought of him as troublesome, this was very much so true. He was the bad crowd and he and I did get into misdeeds. I cared for Hector though; he was my partner in crime. No matter how insane or how real our situations got he always rescued me before himself. Not to mention he'd won big points with me for clobbering Big Bob after he'd spotted my eye once. "So Blondie, What say you? We escort or ladies for the night over to the house?" Hector questioned Arnold drawing my focus back to the moment. "Well Juice head I so happen to know the way. So stick behind me I got this." Arnold responded boldly and Hector glared at me as I tried to fist down my laughter. I grimaced as Lila openly giggled and placed her arm over Arnold's waist. Hector gave them both a snide look that matched my own as we intertwined hands.**

**Lila and Arnold kept a playful banter as Hector and I silently walked together our fingers locked in perfect comradeship. At last we reached the old warn down house. It looked battered as blue paint chipped and peeled away on the exterior of the home. The windows rattled from the light breeze inside remained red tape and do not cross signs. A horror story awaited anyone bold enough to cross the red tape. I wouldn't cross it I would cut right through all the red tape. I was Helga Pataki a brave loud mouthed Blondie.**

**"Move aside I got this." I insisted proudly purposely walking through Arnold and Lila separating their arms. I removed my Jimmy Choo baby blue heel taking the sharp end and slamming it into the glass window by the front door. "That's my girl!" Hector hollered. Arnold's jelly bean green eyes widened in surprise as Lila's chocolate ones rolled at Hector's praise. "I'm ever so certain that anyone could just waltz up and break a window. Sorry but I don't consider that much of a talent." I clenched my fist ready to beat her sing song voice down to the ground. Instead I smiled vibrantly and Arnold gave me a look that showed that he suspected I was up to something.**

**"Oh Lila, I'm ever so certain your right Lovely it's not a talent it only takes a Little bit of strength." My voice was sugar coated so heavily that my speech alone could leave a couple cavities. "However courage is something far better then even skill. Why don't you do the honors my dearest friend?" My eyes blazed a blue liquid sea but her brown earthy eyes were an unbreakable stone. I waved my hands towards the window. Lila flushed looking at me and Arnold until her gaze met my boyfriend. "Oh Helga, those are wise words. Of course I would be more then happy to take the first step. One step for me a giant leap for our whole neighborhood." She joked cunningly and when Arnold and Hector looked over at each other she stuck her tong out at me and winked. It's okay carrot top I got something up my sleeve for you I thought to myself pleased.**

**I crept behind Lila as she slithered into the dark abandoned house. I took my chance and yanked a curl so hard it unraveled. Sure enough my plan worked Lila screamed from terror almost in tears. "Lila are you alright?" Arnold asked concerned as the boys entered the abandoned house along side us. She hugged Arnold and I held my ground as my boyfriend hugged me. To my surprise she sniffled she was fine and then hidden by the dark gave my bare leg a sharp kick. "It's in the basement." Lila stated as if none of us already knew this part of the tale. We all took out our cell phones creating light. "Lets split up and see what other clues to the true story we might find in here." Arnold suggested. "I'm with football head on that one," I said my messed up term of endearment too sweetly but it was too late I'd already spoken the words. "Alright then babe, you and Arnold see what you can find well Lila and I find the treasure." Hector swiftly pecked me as he tugged Lila's plaid to follow him down to the basement.**

**"Well looks like it's just you and me." Arnold said putting his hand on my shoulder I wondered if he felt my body shiver at his touch. "Alright Arnoldo lets go to the bedroom the psychopath bride supposedly jumped out." I said tugging his red plaid and leading the way up the stairs. The window the ghost bride had jumped out of was still shattered and it left the thrashed room chilled. Without so much as a thought given his compassionate nature Arnold removed his long sleeved plaid and wrapped it around my shoulders. I smiled his outfit smelled of a soft yet masculine musk with a hint of peppermint, a smell through our childhood I'd grown to be quite accustomed to.**

**I took in the scent and smiled little Helga would have practically fainted at the gesture claiming how it made her girlhood tremble. I was not little Helga though I was seventeen now and yet the smell still attracted me all the same. "Look a diary." Arnold pointed and I squirmed uncomfortable at the fact that it was the same shade as my pink notebook. Arnold had an air of sophistication in his step. He had always been a creator of grace and serenity. It was hard to think of Hector as Arnold gave me his classic goofy smile with hooded eye lids. "Doiy Arnold what woman doesn't keep a diary?" I scolded demeaning his findings. Arnold merely rolled his vibrant green eyes taking the small book into his large hands.**

**I wondered what his hands would feel like. Hector always wore his Motorcycle gloves so our hands had never actually touched bare. I wondered if Arnold's hands were smooth like they'd been when we were young dancing to the Tango. I pondered that perhaps they'd be rough now from all the hard work and labor he'd done in Isle Island. I shouldn't even think about it they were not my hands to hold after all. Surly in a little amount of time they would indeed become Lila's hands to clasp and she would know the answer that plagued my mind at the moment. Little Lila always in my way without even a slight clue of the pain she'd always inflicted in my battered and bruised up heart. I couldn't have Arnold but I would be forever grateful for the friendship we had. He was such a kind soul that I'd rather have him associated with my kindred spirit then to have no part in it at all.**

**It over came me I had to know this very moment if I'd ever even meant anything at all to this man who had clutched my heart in his palms for so long. "Arnold…" I began but he cut me off. Somehow he already knew. Not my mom, not Phoebe, not Hector would ever be able to read my inner workings as easily as Arnold always could. No matter what the distance Arnold could always tap into the shy sorrowful girl buried underneath the tough shell presented to the world. "This is my favorite poem by Edger Allen Poe the writer copied it in her own print." Arnold stated nonchalantly to me. Before I could speak he began to read it. I hugged myself in his tone it was more then just a poem he didn't just read it but red it as if it were his true feelings. As if they were emotions that I Helga G. Pataki sparked into his own very being.**

**Annabel Lee**

_It was many and many a year ago,In a kingdom by the sea,That a maiden there lived whom you may knowBy the name of ANNABEL LEE;And this maiden she lived with no other thoughtThan to love and be loved by me.I was a child and she was a child,In this kingdom by the sea;But we loved with a love that was more than love-I and my Annabel Lee;With a love that the winged seraphs of heavenCoveted her and this was the reason that, long ago,In this kingdom by the sea,A wind blew out of a cloud, chillingMy beautiful Annabel Lee;So that her highborn kinsman cameAnd bore her away from me,To shut her up in a sepulcherIn this kingdom by the angels, not half so happy in heaven,Went envying her and me-Yes!- that was the reason (as all men know,In this kingdom by the sea)That the wind came out of the cloud by night,Chilling and killing my Annabel our love it was stronger by far than the loveOf those who were older than we-Of many far wiser than we-And neither the angels in heaven above,Nor the demons down under the sea,Can ever dissever my soul from the soulOf the beautiful Annabel the moon never beams without bringing me dreamsOf the beautiful Annabel Lee;And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyesOf the beautiful Annabel Lee;And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the sideOf my darling- my darling- my life and my bride,In the sepulcher there by the sea,In her tomb by the sounding sea._

**"Helga, You were always the brightest star in the constellation that I entitle as my life." Arnold didn't dare look at me instead he gazed at the Harvest moon outside the window. I didn't dare speak what could I have said anyway? Hector had gotten me flowers and such before but I'd never had such a connection of my very being. Not just with Hector but any other man before. It was so difficult to continue reminding myself of my boyfriend when the love of my life had without using the actual words professed an undying love for me.**

**I could do it. I could Leap into Arnold's arms right now. I could plant one right on those plump pale pink lips. I could throw him in this bed neglect the pain from the glass as I took him with pleasure. I could do it. I could bring him as physically close to my soul as possible. I could tell him Arnold my darling, my kind hearted Hercules, I love you! He was only a few feet away. Even as gentle as he was he was still a guy. All it would take was a nuzzle of the ear. Just a peck and Arnold would be puddy in my petite little hands. I could do many things but I wouldn't.**

**"Helga please say something." I could hear the scorn in his voice. He was stung my silence was clearly an obvious rejection of his passion for me in his opinion. What would I say? Fate had brought us here, she had brought him back to me, fate had given me what I thought I'd always craved. An unexpected shot of rage surged through me. Fuck fate! He'd had his chance long ago. If he'd taken the time to see me and not through me before we'd never be here right now! If he hadn't been chasing Rita, Lila, or sixth graders, he'd have seen me here all along and seen that he belonged with me. Arnold approached me and I could see the rage of my reflection in his eyes. "Helga please say something. Say anything. Just don't leave it like this." Arnold said and I backed away as he continued to approach me. I knew all it would take was the slightest touch. Just one touch and he'd be able to claim me for his own Hector be damned.**

**I didn't have to say anything. The opportunity left me as quickly as if had been offered to me. Arnold wrapped his arms protectively over me as a horrific scream fermented the foggy air. It was a scream of dismay and perhaps dismemberment. It chilled my bones as it pierced the air yet again. "Lila!" we said in unison racing towards the basement crossing our fingers that it wasn't as terrorizing as it sound. The screaming stopped and all that remained was a spooky silence.**

Author's note: What an intense scene huh? I love where this story is going. I'm sure you'll all love it too. I love hearing what you guys think is about to happen. So leave your reviews! Also message me your guys fanfics and i'll read them i'm always down for the cause! Also word of mouth is the best carrier of information. Tell people to check out my fic. Either way I'm content with you three and can assure you another post is headed your way!


	5. Chapter 5

Lila's Lies

"Beauty without grace is the hook without the bait."- Ralph Waldo Emerson

"Gee Wilikers Arnold! So let me get this straight? You guys found a safe that you can't open in the Ghost Bride's basement and next to it in a box was a freshly cut out heart, with a wedding ring on top? Talk about ripping someone's heart out." Stinky said in his southern drawl. "So Lila screamed and passed out? What'd you guys do with the heart?" Sid chimed in rubbing his green cap nervously. "Did you eat it?" Curly pondered cleaning his glasses off. "I work at a butcher shop and I even think eating it would be deranged Curly!" Harold scuffed. "Glad I wasn't there I would have fainted too!" Eugene added. "Looks like shits getting real in the neighborhood." Gerald finished putting his two cents in.

The guys and I all sat on the steps outside my boarding house. I had tried to explain to them all what had happened a week ago but they continued to cut in. I was not surprised with seven guys talking it was hard to get a word in. In my mind, I recalled Hector picking Lila's limp body off the ground her top slightly unbuttoned. I had noticed unlike Helga. I had noticed many things between them that Helga was either in denial or dense about. I recalled Hector carrying Helga out and setting fire to the house after having me carry Lila and then the safe out. I could not quite explain it all to the guys because even though I was present I could not explain it to myself. I would in time though. The only people who knew about the diary were Helga and I. Since Hector and I could not open the safe we made a deal that, I would keep it and call him over when I could finally pry it open. The question that haunted me was why the heart was there and why Hector removed the evidence. I would talk to Lila alone because I knew Lila knew something after all he was her secret fling.

The guys gossiped more about the heart but after that they all left. I wanted Gerald to stay but he had a date night with Phoebe. I took my phone dialing Helga's number. I should have just given up she'd refused to answer one single phone call. Since I'd started going back to school at P.S.118 she'd said not even a single word to me. She was driving me crazy! I wanted to talk to someone about it but as soon as I'd come back I'd taken my old position back in the group. Never mind Ms. Bliss everyone had chosen me as their therapist. I couldn't bring myself to burden anyone else with my own problems.

I had never had my heart broken before so it seemed to devour me whole. I had never dated a girl who had me unbearably suffering like this. She hadn't even ever been mine! Yet, she had been, she'd been my childhood sweetheart. Lila I realized had always been lust. I still lusted her. Yet, I knew I was in love with Helga her rejection had made me a slight sissy when alone. All I could do was write love letters just to crumple them in wrath. I would spend my nights eating ice cream and watch re-runs of all the baseball games. Wake up in the middle of the night to take cold showers because my mind would involuntarily stray to thoughts of her that weren't exactly platonic.

At times I would feel the urge to cry these times were the worst. I was not a violent man on the contrary quite the opposite but when the pain got to me I wouldn't cry. Instead of crying like a sissy la la I would go with Hector to the street fights in the ghetto parts of the neighborhood. Always help him clobber a view guys hoping for a chance to pound him into ground beef. My chance wouldn't come and instead we'd end up splitting our winnings. Helga was a disease and I wanted a cure. It wasn't in my nature to take advantage of those more helpless then myself. I had shaken the thoughts from my head. I wanted a bad girl, a girl who deserved to be hurt. Someone to use, someone who if even for a moment would wipe my mind clean of Helga. I had plenty of chances to do that but in the end the girl was nice. I would spare her even a slight jab of knowing what I was going through now.

"_Hey you reached Helga Pataki, I'm unavailable but leave a message and I'll get back to you if I want… Not likely." _

Usually I would just hang up but not this time. "Helga it's Arnold. You can't avoid me forever. You still have the diary, we should talk about that. Look, I know you felt something. I know you shivered when I touched you last week. Helga I'm not saying dump Juice head. I'm just saying lets talk. Cause your turning me into a sap! I see you passing me in the halls and it's driving me crazy. I want to talk cause well… Helga you knock me off my feet literately." I recalled all the run ins around the corner as kids and even the coma she'd put me in a month ago as I hung up. It sucked but there was no one I'd rather run into then her. Helga was the ying to my yang. I was Levelheaded and mellow spoken Helga was a fire cracker and energetic. We were polar opposites and yet or light and dark blended pleasantly together. I wanted to tell her about Hector and Lila but it was an assumption. I didn't have it in me to destroy a relationship and hurt people with nothing to go by but a mere rumor. So instead I kept it a silent fire squelching me inside.

"Oh Arnold I'm ever so certain we need to talk." I looked up funny how I was going to look for Lila and here she was standing on my steps. She wore a short skirt and a green plaid that was tied to expose her belly ring with a matching green jacket over. Her auburn hair curled to wrap around her heart shaped face. She took her finger across my Yankee fitted blue cap. "I like your blue skinny jeans." Lila said in her sweet sing song voice. "Thanks, almost as much as you like Hector's Biker Gloves?" I hinted off lightly my suspicion. "No Arnold I like you." She said plainly. I said nothing in return just waiting for her to continue. "I'm here to talk to you about last week." She stated calmly. "What about last week Lila?" I asked softly. "About why you think there was a human heart there." She explained. Her long lashes fluttered. "Can we talk somewhere more private?" She pondered lightly as she glanced over her shoulder.

I took her to my room the open skyline of my roof slowly turning into stars. She plopped herself on my blue bed spread her hand rubbing the satin stitching. "There was a human heart there because someone killed somebody in that house thinking no one would go in there." I stated as if they hadn't dropped the conversation to transfer from the steps to my room. Her expression was emotionless as she sat next to me on the bed her hand on my thigh. I thought about how I'd been searching for some kind of relief from what was somewhat turning into obsessive thoughts of Helga. Here was the girl I'd pined over for year's right on my bed. I could forget Helga for the night. Lila was sweet though could I really take advantage knowing my heart was else where? No so I ignored my manly need.

"Hector burned it down either to cover for you or himself." One thing Helga and I had in common was the lack of playing life situations like a sport. Right on queue almost like a performance Lila laid her hand over her heart and gasped. "Arnold I'm ever so certain you don't mean that!" Lila demanded exasperated. "Lila I know you and Hector are fooling around. You're a sweet girl though you wouldn't be fooling around if you didn't have something you want him to hide." I stated simply not judgingly but just stating.

"Arnold! You're hurting me why would you say those things? I see the way you look at me. I thought you liked me. Why would you want me if you thought I was a murderer and a whore?" She demanded and it was the truth I wanted her, I just didn't understand why. Perhaps to rid myself of the longing because it was all I had known since fourth grade. "You wanted to talk Lila I never called you a murderer or a whore I merely stated a few hypothesis." I replied soothingly. I grabbed her pulling her onto my lap. "Lila no more lies tell me who, where, and why, what did you do in that house? What is Hector trying to hide?" I demanded shaking her slightly without even realizing it. "You'll know soon enough Arnold." She smiled, "I'm ever so certain if you just take the time to look deeper then whose hooking up with who the answers will come to you, you're a very clever boy." Lila praised.

Her smile was conniving yet masked with an eerie fake tenderness. "Whatever is Clever right?" I answered not challenging her to go further. She was right I was clever I'd figure out the truths behind everything. Her sweet exterior was much the reverse of Helga. Helga had a violent exterior to stuff down the sweetie underneath. Lila had a sweet exterior to burry down the monster within. "Now Arnold, lets take time to focus on something a little more appealing." I felt her hand caress my six-pack above the fabric of my navy shirt. "I heard blondes are more fun." She hissed into my ear tugging at one of my cornflower locks. I found it humorists inside myself. She had silenced Hector and now she was using the same approach to silence me.

I wanted to be my normal rational self. I wanted to explain to her how wrong her actions were how deep down the sweet country girl I knew, as a kid was really her. Yet, I could not because that girl was not who Lila really was. If you can't beat them then join them right? I was capable of being cunning with my type of intellect no one had been wrong enough though for me to turn my intelligence for anything but good, until now.

I wanted to be the bigger person. Say, that I wasn't the type of person who went from person to person trying to forget someone else. I wanted to be that but I wasn't sure that was who I was anymore. I had spent my whole life being thoughtful, caring, a caretaker of all the hearts who lightened their burdens on me. When was it my turn? When was it okay for me to do something wrong? For me to release some of my own inner demons. I was suffering. My family was dead, the life I had built for myself dead, and now my heart was dying. I wasn't sure if I could be revived. I wasn't sure how to be the one to be saved because I had always been the one to do the saving.

"Oh Arnold, I can see the hurt in your eyes. It's a tragedy you hide behind the tears of a clown." Lila crooned. "It's Helga huh?" Lila hissed in my ear. "I see you look at her. You want what isn't yours." She paused. "You want a woman who belongs to another man, you want to figure out what's wrong with me but you won't look at what's wrong with you." She whispered her lips rubbing across my cheek. "Arnold I'm still sweet but no one is perfect, remember that." She said and I closed my eyes. I would find out what Lila did. She was clearly a psychopath and Lila couldn't live a lie forever. I was beginning to wonder if I'd gone crazy myself! Everything seemed so unreal and I knew the madness had yet to hit full swing. This was just the tip of the ice burg!

I was only human. Though my demeanor was mostly tame I was still a man. As I closed my eyes I could my eyes a single tear slithered down my cheek. Lila wiped it away timidly. She had hit that nerve made that tear finally expose itself. She had made the hurt in me rear its ugly head and in the end Lila would sincerely regret that. For now though I would play in her field. For now I was content with using her the same way she was using me. For one night I decided to give into temptation and let my moral compass stray. Besides why did it matter I didn't have a girlfriend I wasn't betraying anyone. Yet as I kissed Lila in the back of my mind Helga lingered waiting in the wings of my conscious. It was tragic to ponder that in a dream the analogy of a kiss meant betrayal. Since everything seemed to be in a dream like state now at days. For the first time in my life I had every intention of betraying, corrupting, and destroying something. Yet I could not bring myself to feel anything but apathy towards Lila. I deal with feel so I can handle touch; it's like that thank you very much.


	6. Chapter 6

I feel like Hector is being picked out as the enemy of our tale and so I have decided to get you more acquainted with him Ladies. This chapter is long and this story is only going to get more dramatic with time after all it is about a group of teenagers. So without further a due I bring to you Hector Piston. 3

Chapter 6

A Hidden Hector

"_And I can see that you don't want me to love, and I'm damn sure that you don't want me to thug, and I'm damn sure that you don't want me to judge, and I'm damn sure that you don't want me, you better believe that time is tickin, I can hold no grudge, you can't haunt me" Bizzy Bone Less Fame _**"**

**Back to Back Blondie!" I hollered and right on, cue Arnold took my backside in full swing. Arnold and I didn't quite see eye to eye often but as a street fighting team we kicked undeniable ass. I could give it to Blondie for being a saint he was the only other guy who could hang with me in this wretched side of town. As always, Arnold and I mercilessly annihilated the boys who were brave enough to take us on. As always, the bets were handed over to us with pride and as always, we evenly split our winnings. In the course of four fights, Arnold and I were capable of winning four hundred and splitting it going home with two hundred a night.**

**I had been the champion mostly for quite some time on these streets with the occasional loss but with Arnold around, I was undefeatable. The boy was a beast! Standing at 6'2 and I wasn't a small fry but the boy was definitely cut. Though he was brawnier when it came to our fighting techniques, often I was the pure brawn and Arnold was the brains with strategy. Usually this was the part where we'd say our dues heading to our separate boarding houses. "Aye Blondie want to grab a bite at the burger joint?" I asked as I thanked the flower lady at the corner. I had picked up Tiger Lilies for my Helga. I smiled at the bold choice of flower perfect for my little spitfire. **

"**Sure it's a Saturday night. I was just going to head home and catch the rest of the Ball Game." Arnold added casually. He scrunched his nose in distaste at the flowers. "What bro?" I demanded agitated. "Nothing they just stink a little." Arnold grinned at me and I cracked a side smile back. "So, man I heard you got it in with Lila," I added as our sneakers stomping could be heard all through the street. Arnold glared at me his green eyes showing his distaste at my word choice. I wasn't in love with Helga. I cared for Helga deeply though and I would always be there no matter what to clobber down any punk who laid a finger on her; but my heart belonged elsewhere. As I looked Arnold over, I began to ponder if her heart strayed also. I had been seeing Lila on the side for two months now. I hadn't gone in thinking of betraying my Helga's heart, but Lila and I had a bound… a blood bound. I shook my head not wanting to think of such morbid thoughts.**

"**Jealous Hector?" Arnold asked boldly. It would make sense for Helga to love him after all her personality was a spitting image of my own he was a male version of Lila; it just made sense to me. Yet, I couldn't let Helga go; she and I had been through hell and back. The girl knew all my hurts and all my secrets, that was except for the ones I shared with Lila. "Why would I be jealous of prime rib when I have a prime steak at home?" I laughed as I waved my hands to imply Helga's perfect hourglass figure. **

**Arnold rolled his eyes punching me lightly on the shoulder I tapped his shoulder back and smirked. "So what'd Lila have to say anyway?" I knew it would sound like envy, which honestly a slight part of it was. I mostly asked though for fear Arnold knew the secrets between Lila and I; knew the secrets behind the very horrors repressed in Hillwood. "Nothing man," Arnold began, "Well she is polite I couldn't see her talking with her mouth full." I cut in. Arnold gave me a dirty look and I knew he thought my opinions towards Lila were that of a swine. In honesty, I only said such rude things do to my own secret wounds about their hook up. She wasn't my girl though there was nothing to say about it. Guilt pierced through my veins as I looked down at the lilies. I thought of my Goddess of a girlfriend. Why couldn't I do more then love her? Why couldn't I be IN love with her? She was perfect! Yet at night, my mind in the end always wondered to Lila and our hidden truths amongst ourselves. **

"**So I'm guessing those are for Helga?" Arnold's voice seeping with curiosity. "No Blondie they're for you," I said with a wink. "Do you always have to have mush for brains?" Arnold scuffed. "My wit is wonderful." I chimed in. We were frenemies or so I liked to think. I liked Arnold though we were vicious at times he was the only other seventeen year old besides Helga who could actually keep me entertained. He was a good kid and I wouldn't think twice to have his back. I wasn't blind though I knew young love when I saw it and I knew he was in love with my girl. "Yeah they're for Helga, she loves flowers. One time I left five dozens of roses on her steps just because she was sad." I stated conversationally. I recalled it had been after Big Bob had smacked her around for protecting Miriam as Helga always would. **

**Arnold's mouth opened slightly and then closed quickly. I could tell that he was shocked that I was capable of such a kind gesture. "It's okay, I'm honestly not capable of kind gestures like that, except when it comes to Helga, and she's my best friend." It was true I couldn't let Helga go not because I was in love with her but because I loved her and she was my best friend in this life. What would I do without my best buddy? Who would wipe my tears away when I cried if not her? Who would hide me in her basement when life got to hectic in violent if not Helga? Who would I go to the sports bar with and share a banana split if not her? **

"**So do you love Helga?" Arnold pried. I wish he hadn't asked me. I wasn't entirely lying I did have love for Helga I always would. "Yeah man, I'll always have a soft spot for Helga." I answered sincerely. He had a look on his face that was unreadable to me. We ate in silence watching the game chewing down our burgers. "So what about Lila? I mean there's some kind of bound there." Arnold stated and I was growing to hate the oblong-headed kid's insight. "Lila and I are friends. Secrets don't make friends; friends make secrets though." My voice made it clear to drop the subject before he found out what tied me to Lila and wished he'd have never opened that wide mouth of his. I began to recall my first time visiting the ghost bride's house alone with Lila. I blocked it off because it was the beginning of my major woes. **

"**Figured out a way to crack that safe open yet?" Glad to rid us off the topic of the girls. "Nope, I'm thinking of just melting it open but I'm worried about burning what may be inside." Arnold said stating logic. "I say we kick the shit out of it and see if it cracks open." I would never be as clever as Arnold, or as kind natured, to be honest I wasn't sure if I wanted to. I could only imagine the pain the poor kid stuffed down every day. We finished our burgers and I walked him to my house because I had a tool perfect for trying to burn the safe's door down. I had never brought anyone home except for Helga and Lila on occasion. I was uncomfortable because I knew Blondie would be exposed to my not so happily ever after white picket fence home. I led him to my apartments secretly ashamed of how torn down they looked. Being seventeen and working at the sports bar with an illegal id as a bartender didn't leave me with much money. I survived off tips and my fighter winnings. **

**I didn't look at him ruffling my dark mane in my hands as I took off my leather jacket casting it on a chair. My wife beater smelled of blood from the fights earlier I would shower once he left. "Hector, Mommy won't wake up again." a tiny voice squeaked. "She's been in the kitchen sleeping all day. Hector I'm hungry." my tiny little Heather cried. Heather was my four-year-old half sister. She was a pretty little picture and I raised her as if she were my child instead of my sister. Her big shiny brown eyes looked over Arnold shy. I picked her up kissing her mane of dirty blonde hair. "Don't worry pretty baby, Big brother will take care of you." I told her tenderly she was my little baby doll. "Pretty are those for Helga!" Heather squealed her name excited. I appreciated Helga who well I was at work would often take Heather away from this place taking good care of her.**

"**Yes, they're for Helga but this one is for you," I said picking a Lily from the bouquet and placing it gingerly in her hair. She grinned her front teeth sticking out. I had promised myself when the time came I would be well off enough to get my little princess braces. Arnold had such a look of compassion towards me that it almost burned my skin. I was a man not a cause. His sympathy made me feel weak vulnerable. This was a mistake I should have never brought him here. Would he tell people at school, destroy my hard ass image? Ruin me for life? No, I didn't know Arnold but I saw the way he helped all our friends never taking a moment for himself. Arnold wasn't a traitor he was trustworthy I just knew it. **

"**I'm Heather, you're really cute," She said stretching her little hand out to shake his. Arnold smiled his goofy grin as his eyes lidded over as they always did when he smiled big. Heather had a way of warming anyone up. "I'm Arnold cutie pie." He added as he shook my little sister's hand. "Hector, is Momma dead?" Heather hissed. No, just a deadbeat woman. I thought scornfully. "Here honey why you don't watch some cartoons. I'll join you I just need to put momma to bed first." I kissed her head as she scurried to our little TV screen. I was pleased though in poverty I had done my best to form a cozy home for the two main women who would always remain in my life. I motioned for Arnold to follow me into the kitchen. He swiftly joined my side as I slid the kitchen door shut behind us.**

**Sure enough just as suspected there was my mother slouched in her chair the Wild Turkey bottle still in her hand. I knew my mother was just a broken soul. However, this left me with a mix of sympathy and hatred, which led to guilt for feeling towards my own mother. "Arnold I'm going to try and wake her up but she's a feisty one so I may need help carrying her to bed. "Sure thing Juicehead." Arnold said trying to shed some light on this monotone event that was a daily part of my life. "Momma wake up! Heather's been here all day by herself. You knew I was working all you had to do was walk her to preschool Momma!" I scolded it was much like I was the adult and my mother as my daughter. She remained limp. **

"**She's our sleeping beauty; she just needs a prince to break the spell. She'll find love again and she'll be fixed." I explained to Arnold who seemed more and more surprised that deep down he and I were not so different. Deep down I was a nice guy too. "Momma, wake up now, Heather's worried about you," I took a breath, "Momma I've been worried about you lately too, just open your eyes mom." I began to comb my fingers through her nappy-knotted auburn hair. I felt a surge of rage that I knew was only due to my pain as Arnold's eyes softened and he lowered the hand that he was attempting to lay on my shoulder for support. "Don't, okay just don't. I didn't have you come over for a sob fest bro; I had you come for the welding gun." He said nothing only nodding showing me respect man to man. **

**My mother's wide blue eyes fluttered open. In a distant memory, I could recall when those blue eyes were vibrant and full of life. Now her eyes were dull and dim. "Hector, baby I'm so sorry!" My mother began to cry throwing her arms over me. "Where's Heather?" Her voice pitch heightened with alarm. "Heather's fine Momma I put cartoons on for her." I assured her gently taking the bottle of Wild Turkey from her hands. "Momma I want you to meet someone." I informed her as I helped her frail body to her petite feet. She looked over at Arnold then alarmed. "Momma this is Arnold, he's been helping me scrap chump change lately." I explained as her eyes widened looking even larger in her sunken exhausted face. **

"**Boy, why would you bring him over here?" She demanded her hand on her hip. "You know this boy doesn't belong seeing all this kayos we've been calling home lately!" her pale cheeks flushed a deep red humiliated. "Well Momma I've been doing my damned best to take care of you and this shit hole we call home!" I snapped finally having enough of her lack of responsibility and having to be grown sooner then I should have. I recalled how Arnold's grandparents had passed, Helga told me that Arnold and I could be good friends since we'd had similar responsibilities in life. I had never believed her until now. After all the only friend I'd ever been good at keeping was Helga. **

"**Ms. Piston, honestly I think you have a cozy home and great kids. I enjoyed meeting you all really." Arnold told my mother authentically. She ignored Arnold. "Boy, I told you I don't need no saving. I can take care of myself." She slurred still drunk. "Yeah obviously, that's why I've put you to bed for weeks Momma! Helga's had to pick up Heather from school for four days now because you can't put the turkey down!" I hollered my anger getting the best of me though I regretted raising my voice to my mother. She burst into tears at my statement and I did too from my shame of even shouting towards her. **

**She approached me taking the palm of her hand hard across my face. "I raised you better then to be aggressive towards women, especially your own mother!" She cried. "I can take myself to bed. Hector you tell this nice boy to get on home. Make Heather some dinner please well you're at it." with that my mother retrieved her bottle and ascended to bed. I was humiliated I couldn't bare to look at Arnold. **

"**Can I tell you something Hector?" Arnold asked. "Sure," I said scrubbing the dishes in the sink my pride still far too wounded to look him in the eyes. "I was fifteen and I was dating this girl Beatrice. She wasn't exactly good for me and her guy friends were leading me in the wrong crowd. I stole from her father. I went and bought my grandparents a vacation with the money. It didn't ease my guilt I still knew I'd made a mistake." Arnold looked me in my eyes and for the first time in my life I felt like I had a friend even with him knowing I was hooking up with Lila and even knowing he was madly head over heels for my girlfriend. "All I'm saying Hector is I never shared that story before. I'm sharing it with you because well, I wanted you to know we all make mistakes no man is perfect. We learn to see imperfect people perfectly." He nodded my head and to Arnold's surprise I hugged him. **

**I pulled away quickly. Pointing I led him to the welding gun and walked him out the complex. "See yea around huh Blondie?" I chuckled. "Yeah sure, see yea around Juicehead." He waved before running home. He had helped me more then in one way tonight and Arnold would never know how much. I knew we couldn't be friends though because if the girls didn't come in the way, then when he finally found out the truth, that Lila and I's misdeeds went further then just an affair. **


	7. Chapter 7

WARNING: Violence will be in this chapter. Romance will be in this chapter. More questions will arise in this chapter. Thank you my Loyal reads.

HoshiAM: your comment about Hector made me laugh out loud.

Nep2une: you have quite the intuitiveness sometimes you seem really close to where I'm going with all this.

Lena: thanks for remaining a loyal reader since I'm prettier sure you were the first to respond

. And PoisonGirl: it's always nice to hear from you.

Chapter 7

Helga in Hysterics

"I always say how I don't need you but it's always gonna come right back to this please, don't leave me. I forgot to say out loud how beautiful you really are to me. I cannot be without, you're my perfect little punching bag, and I need you I'm sorry." -Pink

(Please don't leave me)

_Diary entry #1 _

_Today I discovered that I was expecting my first born child. I hold shame for surely my baby will be born of wedlock. My sister has trapped my beloved under oath to take her hand instead of mine. This betrayal will not be taken lightly or my name is not Hilda! Hanna will rue the day she stole him away from me, and in the end I will make sure to steal him back! _

_- Hilda _

I closed the pink diary shut my attention back on the school Baseball game. It was the same every time but I always attended the boy's games for Phoebe because of Gerald. It was the same every week now. Whether Arnold meant to our not he would steal the show with consistent home runs and right on cue batting ranges. I hadn't spoken to Arnold since he'd read to me that love poem by Poe. I didn't plan to either. I would constantly see him and Lila sneaking around and I was not naive they were fooling around. He had claimed to love me! I laughed to myself what was love anyway? Love sure wasn't running off with Ms. Country from utility closet to utility closest.

"Helga are you alright?" Phoebe waved her hand back and forth over my eyes. She was gorgeous like a Geisha. Her Japanese features extenuated with complementary make up. Phoebe always wore her hair in half or whole buns held up by chopsticks. Bored once Gerald was no longer in out field Phoebe had put half my hair up with chop sticks too. Phoebe was my very first friend. She always reminded me of the fact that you catch more bees with Honey then vinegar. I could tell Phoebe all the secrets I couldn't share with Rhonda. Secrets like finding a human heart, arson, and of course about Arnold.

It was childish but I still referred to him as ice cream well discussing him with her. Calling him ice cream gave me more courage to delve into more information about Arnold with her. "Ice cream sure is trying to get your attention. He's handsome isn't he?" Phoebe noted pointing to Arnold as he got ready to go up to bat. Arnold was indeed looking over at me without shame. His jade eyes glaring into my soul. I looked away as if I could care less. "Well, Hairboy can keep dreaming. I'm happy with Hector and he's sneaking around with that Lila." Just saying her name made me want to wash my mouth out with soap.

Phoebe rolled her slanted eyes as she pushed her glasses to the brim of her delicate nose. "Lila is a good girl. If you're so happy with Hector why do you still have that damned locket under your floor boards." I hushed Phoebe looking around to ensure no one else over heard her little rant. "Old crushes die hard, stop talking about it!" I demanded. Phoebe wasn't as easy to push over as she once was especially when her know-it-all self found herself to be right about something.

"Arnold is right for you. How can you not see that? I swear you were a brighter kid then you are now." Phoebe snipped at me as she rose from her seat clapping for Gerald enthusiastically. "Hector is right for me," I countered. "No Hector is a good time. You guys are attracted so you fool around. Attraction is not love Helga. Hector is your best friend not your boyfriend at heart." Phoebe still ignored eye contact as she shouted her hoorays as Gerald made second base. "Besides wasn't it what you always wanted? Wanting Arnold to chase after you like he did Lila?" She demanded. I scowled at her, primping my black summer dress, as I shuffled my black slip on Vans together.

"He's been tap'n Lila on the side yeah "You, Me, and Lila," is definitely my idea of a perfect romance film turned to reality" I huffed completely annoyed now. "Well Helga, he's older now and doing more then he ever did or may be doing for Lila just to catch your eye. I mean, come on, the guy has left you how many messages? Read you a love poem even went as far as leaving a note in your locker just today!" Phoebe insisted as if she were leading the blind to the obvious. "Helga you do what's right by destiny before this ship you've been waiting for, for so long, sets sail without you!" With that, the game was over and Phoebe ran into Gerald's arms. I excited the field and in the corner of my eye, I could see Arnold at my flanks.

"Helga wait!" Arnold called out after me. "Not now Hairboy." If I did not get a move on I would miss Hector and then we would be late to taking Heather to the park as promised. I was a cold-hearted bitch for the most part but not when it came to a pinkie promise made to a four year old. I could not even respond it happened so quickly. Arnold lightly pulled the chopsticks from my hair and spun me around. "The lovely lady in black, but I think pink suits you much better." Arnold made me lightheaded with his wide white Crest smile. His blonde hair wrapping around his baseball cap. Arnold's baseball uniform hugging him in all the right places. Phoebe was right Arnold was handsome, even more then handsome he looked like a walking, living, breathing Hercules! I smirked recalling my favorite Disney movie. Arnold was indeed much like the do-gooder Hercules and I much like his witty lover Megara.

"Get your mangy hands off me Arnoldo!" I snapped pushing him off me almost tripping over the chopsticks forgotten on the floor. "Why? You can lie to me all you want Helga but your body always told me the truth." He pushed himself closer lightly pinning me up against the lockers. I was light headed dazed at how our roles had reversed. I had spent my life chasing after Arnold Shortman; how did the hunter become hunted? "I tried the civil way of getting a hold of you Helga. You ignored that, so if it's anyone's fault where we are now it's you. All is fair in love and war." I could smell all the Big Red gum he'd been chewing well on the field earlier. A lost part of me wanted to take a piece from his mouth, not to build a shrine but to chew it too, to kiss him without actually touching tongs or lips.

It was tantalizing. He had a magnetic pull. However, my mind was enraged at his utter lack of consideration and defiance of what I requested; Arnold was right against my will my body screamed: take me now! I didn't like the lack of control Arnold was inflicting on me right now. I had never been so mesmerized by anyone else. I would always be under Arnold Shortman's spell. No one had captivated me as a child more then Arnold and I was beginning to realize Phoebe was right no one else would fit like a glove better then him. We were both blondes that had to look cute.

I shook my head reminding myself that I had a boyfriend with perfectly matching names. A boyfriend waiting for me with a perfect picnic date. Hector was perfect, and yet he did not fit inside my heart as perfectly as Arnold did.

"Look football head! I don't want you." I shoved him off my body. "You think so highly of yourself don't you? That just because you're sincere and sexy that any woman will just fall to your feet in praise?" my eyebrow lifted but Arnold stayed firmly planted in my way. "That because you whisper sweet nothings in my ear I'll be lured into your game. I'm not a game of cat and mouse Arnold!" The hurt that had stabbed into my soul from all the years of Arnold's neglect prickled to the surface. He glared at me biting his full lower lip in outrage at my accusatory gaze. He waited for me to continue my speech. By the time this speech was done, I would be ripping Arnold a new one.

"Now that my outer layer has all the boys drooling you want to drool after me too? Arnold, beauty is far more then skin-deep. You saw me before but you never actually looked at me! I was a damn good girl back then. There are girls who are one in a million, well let me tell you something Bucko," I pointed my finger sharply against his chest. "I am a once in a lifetime kind of woman. Yet, it doesn't matter because you'll never have me in your lifetime!" for a split secant Arnold looked as if I had repeatedly stabbed him in the heart but the look vanished as quick as it came and he went back to his composure.

"Helga we need to talk about the Diary." Arnold spoke as if I hadn't said anything at all earlier pulling me back towards him again as I tried for the second time to make my escape. I wrapped my arms across my chest tapping my little foot in outrage. "I don't want to see you Arnold, I don't like you," My voice was a venomous python. I knew I was being extreme but I was pissed. He had always been so close, close enough to caress even and yet so far away. I saw nothing wrong with giving him a sipping taste of his own medicine.

"Helga look. Not only do we need to talk about the diary but I want to open the safe with just you, never mind Hector or Lila." Arnold's words jumbled together almost as he hurried to convey his message to me. "Just come to my house tonight at 8:30," Arnold insisted. My anger bubbled as his body insisted on consistent body contact his hand on my shoulder. Every time I pulled away, his face would betray his hurt shortly and I smiled. He still only had an inkling of what he'd done to my heart over the years.

"Shut up football head I'm not interested I'm a lone ranger I don't need second opinions on the diary. Do I look like a woman intrigued by material possessions? I could give to shits and fuck what's in that safe!" I concluded. I went to walk away and to my surprise, he was letting me go as if my words were an electric shock to him. "Maybe you should hit up Lila hair boy. Wonder if you've been pulling the same shit with her too. A man will be a man though right?" I said turning back but froze in place at the expression on his face. I was not one to tip toe across lines, no, I was the type of woman who stomped down and crunched them down. I had gone too far even for someone as patient as Arnold to tolerate.

"Look fucking here Helga!" He snapped and my mouth flew open I had never even heard the boy curse when hurt. "Never noticed you huh?" He paused. "Well sure I noticed you, but I ignored it you know why? Every time I break down a wall, even as kids, you become an insufferable bitch in your need to Handy Mandy and reconstruct the block off to you're heart." There was such a rage in his jade eyes that it killed me a thousand times over. Yet I knew he was not done. He'd allowed me to rant until I was done but this was merely the beginning for him.

"I gravitated to Lila because you practically shoved me to her. Every time I thought I was going to get through to you, you'd shove me away. When you told me you loved me, sure I was shocked Helga I was ten! You wanted to, hell maybe even needed to; pretend that you'd never said it. So like I always do myself be damned I gave you not what I wanted but what you desired." His voice was escalating in volume and I was relieved that we were alone in the hallway. "Helga you never gave me the chance to come to the realization that I needed you." He took a deep breath from his pointed nose. "At least Lila can come to the conclusion of what she needs and wants. At least she doesn't run from the truth." He spat at me and my world was crumbling. How many times could a man who wasn't even mine shatter my heartstrings?

"Arnold I hate you!" The words ran out of my mouth before I even thought them over. He looked at me as if I'd not verbally attacked him but physically slapped him across the face. He said nothing! Nothing at all! As if it was of little or no concern to him if I hated him or not. This conversation would be gnawing my brain away for months well he remained untouched by it all. "Goodbye Shortman." I said with the utmost bitterness. I began to walk away without a second thought of looking back.

"Yeah run away Pataki it's what you do best with emotions," He called after me.

I flipped him off, "My feet can't carry me away from you fast enough!" I hollered back.

"For someone who could care less Ice Cream sure is an obsessive code word!" He hollered. I froze. "For someone who could care less it's kind of creepy to have a heart shaped locket of my face in her floor boards!" He added hatefully. "Got to love Nadine's easing ears!" Arnold boomed I had never heard his voice at such a high decimal before, or as masculine, or as deep with rage. I was stunned. He knew a sliver of my secret that had been buried for almost fifteen years! Everything was so kayo tic and unexpected in my life now when it came to Arnold P. Shortman.

My facial expression was blank as I approached him. I took my hand and lovingly slid it across his face resting it on his cheek. He took a deep breath and blushed a deep maroon from my touch. Did I detected lusting from him? I flung my hand back and smacked him as hard as I could across the cheek. His eyes sprang open shocked. I held my composure without any pity for my sneak attack. He gazed at me in outrage almost to the point of scandalized. A look that said how dare you! A look that said you smacked my heart to shit and now my body as well! Yet, I still held no pity Arnold had head fucked me for years a couple weeks from me was the least I could do to repay him. Even with my revenge, he only added on to his record of damage towards me.

"Never, and I mean never, go prying into my business again Arnold. You think you know me sweetie but you haven't the slightest clue. I am untouchable when it comes to pain and I'll scar you before you even give my soul a single paper cut. Don't look, speak, or acknowledge me again Arnold. Today is the last time you'll ever have any impact on me again. You can't hurt me anymore. You said it yourself I won't let you love me so just leave me be." I turned to walk away but he spun me around again pressing his nose against mine. This wasn't a tango though this was the dance of life. "Helga G. Pataki. I hate you. I hate you because I am in love with you. Hate is only a breath away from love." with that Arnold let my arm go and I turned away without looking at him in the slightest. Just as Arnold predicted I ran away. I ran as fast as my long pale ivory legs would carry me.

My feet were sore. I had been running all day. Hector had given me flowers and a picnic lunch. Hector often did little things like that for me. It was to show how much he respected me for helping him raise Heather and just being there for him period. On the outside he seemed like a hard ass New Jersey boy but underneath he was much like me. Hector was a kind soul who just needed a friend. He was my best friend I'd never met someone just like myself before until him. I loved him. I loved him and yet I couldn't shake Arnold off my back.

I replayed the scene in the hallway over and over again. Arnold had finally professed a reciprocated love for me. Yet, it didn't feel as good as all my childish fantasies had made it out to be. In fact I was crushed. I was with a boy I loved and couldn't hurt because if he hurt then I would hurt too. I was madly in love with Arnold and my glorious moment had came and I pissed it away. Like a shooting star my chance sprang across the sky and just as quickly I let it burn out.

I grudgingly opened my front door and regretted coming home as I heard sobbing in the kitchen. I sprang to the kitchen to find Miriam sobbing on the floor face down bottles of liquor shattered across the linoleum floor. I touched her and she smacked my hand away. "Get away from me! You're not my daughter you're only a part of him!" She squealed at me. I was confused of course I was her daughter! Why would she say such preposterous things to the child who had been her main protector all these years?

"Mom? What are you talking about?" I rarely actually entitled her verbally as mom but her statement had stung like a bee. "I said you're not our daughter! You're a rancid Pataki!" She lifted her face and I gagged Big Bob had beaten her to a pulp. The plural of our confused me even further. "What has he done this time!" I yelled my brain exhausted I didn't want to know why she was suddenly denying parent ship of me. I helped her to her feet. She shook as heavy thudding feet thundered down the stairs.

Big Bob entered the room and from his appearance for the first time Miriam had defended herself. He bled profusely from his head pieces of glass in his hair. "Get out before I kill you both!" He ordered in rage. I was taller then Miriam but thinner. I blocked her from Bob's path but her sides remained exposed. He towered over me trying to painfully pinch her sides but I wouldn't allow it. With all the furry and bravery in myself I cocked back my fist and connected it with Bob's nose. He stepped back and roared. I knew it was coming and I flinched as his fist met my eye.

It had never gotten this bad before. I recalled Phoebe telling me that violence against violence only created more. Phoebe and Hector were the only ones who knew just how ugly home life could really get. I didn't blame Olga for splitting and never looking back when her estranged family became too gruesome to bare. I could see my reflection through a water puddle I was a mess. Big Bob had got me good. Miriam still didn't even appreciate my protection insisting still I did not belong to her. My fragile face and body were horrendous I couldn't even recognize myself. I was scared and had no clue where to go I couldn't find Hector anywhere and I was too ashamed to enter any public places in my search. So here I was lonesome in a deserted ally way.

I had finally had enough. I finally crumpled myself in the puddle hugging myself. My dress and shoes stained with red. I became hysterical sobbing face first into the puddle and coughing as it drowned me slightly. Should I be going to a hospital? I pondered as my sides stung with each heaving cry. "Don't worry baby I'll fix you," A tender voice spoke but I still buried my face in my hands hysterical. "Shh, Shh, Shh, I'll take you home and fix you right up," The voice promised and I had never heard a voice speak so lovingly to me before. The person behind the voice though sounding so soft was quite powerful as the man picked me up in a bridal position. Instinctually I wrapped my arms around his neck.

Arnold kissed my tear drops away. "Oh baby, it'll be okay. You look more beautiful to me now then ever before." He soothed and I sobbed still looking into those soft eyes. Arnold had been my rescuer since pre-school. Always there to wonder and ask if I was okay, which was more then anyone else ever did. "I like your black dress because it matches your shoes." I smiled through my sufferance his statement so much like the one he'd given me as a child in the rain. It was ironic as it was slowly beginning to rain. There was no umbrella but his words protected me from the wet cold. "I will take care of you, I promise. Close your eyes and rest now you're safe." Arnold kissed my bruising cheek. I closed my eyes and thanked the big guy upstairs for my beloved's perfect timing.

He looked stunning and I felt like I didn't need prince charming where ever the hell he was. Prince Charming had stood me up tonight where ever the hell Hector had disappeared to. I did not need Prince Charming not when I had Hercules by my side.


End file.
